


Erlking

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Der Erlkönig | The Erlking - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (and Schubert), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore-bashing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I love thee, I'm charm'd by thy beauty, dear boy!</i>
  <br/><i>And if thou'rt unwilling, then force I'll employ."</i>
  <br/><i>"My father, my father, he seizes me fast,</i>
  <br/><i>Full sorely the Erl-King has hurt me at last."</i>
  <br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Erlking

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by [Der Erlkönig](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_Erlk%C3%B6nig).
> 
> **Author’s Note:** I read the poem and felt inspired to dash this off. Characterization may be dubious, existing as much to fit the plot as much as anything else - hope it's enjoyable despite that.

The boy sat on the chair before Dumbledore, clad in oversized and worn Muggle clothes. His feet swung limply as he ducked his head and muttered, “I – I think there’s someone after me.”

Dumbledore smiled benignly at him. “My boy, do not be absurd. Hogwarts is safe.”

The boy passed a hand over his eyes. “I’ve been having dreams –”

“We must not be afraid of dreams and fantasies,” Dumbledore said sternly, “for it gives them power over us.”

The boy looked up at him with shadowed eyes, his expression at once weary and terrified. “There’s a man – he talks to me, saying that he’ll give me so many things, if only I’ll come with him – and I feel so _sick_ afterwards –”

“Madame Pomfrey is the one to whom you should go for aid concerning night terrors, not I. I am afraid my duties are different.”

“You don’t understand, he’s _real_ , even if he can only come to me in dreams –” 

Dumbledore stood up. “I am here to handle serious concerns, not to reassure children over night terrors. You are dismissed, Mr. Potter.”

* * *

 _Dear_ child, _come with me. Do you see these trinkets? You could have them all, more than your spoiled cousin could ever dream, more than even your great vault in Gringotts –_

“No, no,” Harry muttered, pressing his back through the misty wall, though he knew the voice was all around him. “Stop it, stay away –”

_Do you see what lovely treasures I promise you, child? You will have such gifts, and be waited upon by my finest servants –_

He clutched his head, hunching his shoulders and ducking his gaze, though the dream would not allow him to shut his eyes. “No, no, I see through you! Stop it! Go away! I will not go with you! STOP –”

* * *

“Headmaster, sir, please – don’t you see – don’t you see that man walking there? He is an agent of the man who’s entered my dreams –”

“Mr. Potter, do not be absurd. I trust Severus utterly. Good day.”

* * *

_My servants already await, child; they have gathered to serve me once more. Come willingly, and perhaps you will be granted favors. Do you not see? My court is prepared. Dumbledore is as nothing to me. Come, and –_

“I WON’T!” Harry looked about in a panic; it seemed the grey walls were closing in on him, and growing more solid by the hour. “I know you mean me harm! I’m not yours, and I will not come to you! I just – I –” 

* * *

“Headmaster, please –”

Dumbledore shook his head, restraining his irritation. It was as though he had a second Ariana on his hands, perish the thought. “You must learn to distinguish your fears and fancies from reality, Mr. Potter. I am seriously considering issuing a formal reprimand to you if you will not cease this harassment.”

“Headmaster –” The boy was almost in tears now. “It’s not just in my head, you don’t understand – just hear me out, Headmaster, he’s growing stronger, and soon he’ll –” 

“ _Good day_ , Mr. Potter.”

* * *

  _Your body is the necessary vessel, child, and if you will not grant it to me willingly, I will take it by force!_

“NO!” Harry fled, half-asleep, half-awake, but the surging dream-walls of green and silver closed in on him even as the stone walls of the castle went by in a blur. “PLEASE, ANYONE, HELP – HEADMASTER – _HEADMASTER, HE IS UPON M-_ ” 

* * *

Dumbledore padded through the course of traps in his bunny slippers, scowling and rubbing his eyes sleepily as he knocked aside the chess pieces with a wave of his wand; he had been awoken by the boy’s insane screaming, which had mercifully cut itself short before long, but the wretched device tracking the obstacles around the Philosopher’s Stone had gone off before he could get back to sleep. Really, he wished that thieves and madmen could do their deeds at a more convenient time of the day. He was by no means so unreasonable as to demand that they go about their mischief in broad daylight, but an old man like him would prefer for them to at least get it over with before bedtime.

He had barely looked at the logic puzzle before he seized the flask and chugged it, feeling the tingle of the Flameproof Potion spreading over his skin; he strode through the wall of fire as casually as a man walking into a store. Once through, his eyes surveyed the chamber for the would-be thief, but found nothing anywhere near eye-level. Puzzled, he glanced further down, only to see –

“Mr. Potter?”

The boy turned around, finishing stuffing something round and red in his pocket, and regarded Dumbledore with crimson eyes and a thin-lipped smile.

“Mr. Potter is dead, Dumbledore. _Avada Kedavra_.”


End file.
